A Crush I Have
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Sequel to Camp Horror: Jolie Tyler and Lindsey Richmond are friends with Atilea and Izzaliza. They all go to the Duel Academy to learn that some things in life are never fair... JadenAlexis AtileaChaz IzzalizaZane LindseyBastion JolieSyrus
1. Chapter 1

A Crush I Have

By: Atilea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Chapter 1

"Why do I have to like Syrus Truesdale?" I moaned under my breath to my best friends Lindsey Richmond and Atilea Wellington while we were working in the library. "He's so not intrested in anyone like me..."

"Aw, come on Jolie..." Izzaliza, Atilea's sister, whispered sitting next to me. "I went out with him... he's okay..."

"Then why'd you break up with him?" I countered.

"Because I met Zane..." Izzaliza said in a dreamy voice.

"His brother... big whoop." Atilea muttered.

"And you went out with his best friend." I pointed out.

Atilea blushed and looked down.

"That was last year..." she said quietly. "I thought I loved Jaden, but I realized that he had feelings for Alexis... so..."

"You did the right thing by letting him go Atilea." Lindsey said reassuringly.

Whoa! I'm getting a little carried away here, aren't I? Who am I? I'm Jolie Alicia Tyler, a short 5'1 girl with dark midlength wavy brown hair with light silver-green eyes. I'm younger than Atilea Wellington, a taller girl with short brown hair with caramel highlights and bright green eyes and glasses (The glasses are new...) by a year along with her sister Izzaliza Wellington whose blonde, pretty, smart, and has these pale blue-greenish eyes. Lindsey Richmond is my cousin and has curly light brown and dark brown hair that goes past her waist and light soft brown eyes. And of course she's taller than me.

The summer before last, Atilea and Izzaliza had gone to Camp Werecat. And you want to know something cool? Atilea is an actual werecat! Well she used to be, her half sister Hayley did an experiment and it removed most of her powers, now Atilea only changes on Halloween night and she's harmless. Izzaliza on the other hand is a Halfa, or half ghost, she is really cool and she only transforms when it's needed. She's also harmless. And they are really half-sisters next to being adopted sisters! Their father, Nigel 'Nitex' or whatever his nick name is, is a very bad guy. Luckily, he was caught and sent to prison for bank robbery. And Atilea and Izzaliza learned about Duel Monsters! This really awesome card game that Lindsey and I had been hooked on since we were little.

Lindsey and I live together with my mom, my little sister, Lindsey's little sister, and my Aunt Sherry in a mansion on the opposite side of town from Izzaliza and Atilea, but we see them a lot and we decided to apply for the Duel Academy! And we got in! The school that Jaden Yuki (Atilea's ex-boyfriend), Alexis Rhodes (Jaden's new girlfriend), Zane Truesdale (Izzaliza's new crush who graduated, but is now an assistant) and Syrus Truesdale (The guy I have the biggest crush on and I have had one on since second grade...) go to! Anyway, more about that later...

"But what about me!" I exclaimed impatiently then whispered in case we had any eavesdroppers. "I've liked Syrus since elementry school!"

"Tyler, Wellington, Richmond, and Wellington, be quiet or I'll have to seperate you!" the librarian shushed and we giggled.

Well, when we got back to our homework, I began to think about how hard I had worked to get into this school. I'm a good duelist, that's why I'm in Obelisk Blue. Izzaliza and Atilea aren't that bad, they wized through their written exams and that's why _they're_ in Obelisk Blue. And Lindsey got in on account that she was awesome at both. I despise the uniforms though and I get away with wearing a pair of blue shorts underneath the skirt.

I watched the Slifers across the room and spotted Syrus working really hard on his book report for english. His friend Jaden was throwing paper wads at the Ra Yellow student Bastion Misawa, who was ignoring it because he was already finished and he was staring at Lindsey to pass the time, whose back was turned so she didn't notice. Izzaliza was almost finished and Atilea was dragging along. I had finished almost all of mine, I was trying to finish rereading the last chapter so I could write it. A paper airplane landed on my notebook and I noticed handwriting on it so I opened it to find a note. It said:

_To: Jolie Tyler_

_From: Chaz Princeton_

_Hey Jolie, _

_Wanna have lunch? Let me know..._

_Chaz_

I crumpled it up in disgust and threw it at him and it hit him in the back of the head. He blushed furiously before muttering to himself and I looked back to the Slifers to catch Syrus staring in my direction! He blushed before looking back at the wall.

"Guys..." I whispered. "I just saw Syrus staring at us!"

"What? Maybe he still has feelings for Izzaliza..." Atilea said trying not to giggle.

"That was a year and a half ago. Besides, he was gonna dump me when I was gonna dump him." Izzaliza hissed. "I'm happy that I met Zane. He's more my type anyway."

"At least Jaden kept his mouth shut about Atilea's...uh... secret." Lindsey whispered.

"Jay won't tell..." I said knowing Jaden.

"And no one but you three know about me." Izzaliza said then added. "And Hayley..."

"That's it!" The librarian exclaimed slamming her book down. "I warned you girls. Tyler, move to Truesdale's table. Richmond, move to Princeton's table. And if you two Wellington's don't be quiet, I'm going to give you four detention!"

I have to move to Syrus' table? I don't think so? I relunctantly picked up my stuff and walked very slowly over to Syrus' table and took a seat next to Chumly Huffington. Across from Syrus...

"Hi..." Jaden whispered grinning.

"Hello." Chumly said in a low voice.

Syrus didn't say anything. He just put his book up to hide his face and I wanted to crawl under a rock. Now you see why I don't think Syrus would ever be intrested in me. Everytime I'm near, he ignores me. Maybe he didn't like me because his ex was dating his brother and I was friends with her?

"Hi..." I muttered before opening my book and holding it up to my face as I read it.

The book I was trying to reread was a good one too and one of my favorites. It's called _Are You There God? It's me Margaret..._ Our teacher had assigned the girls to read and write a five page report on this and the boys to read _The Magician's Nephew _by C.S Lewis. Which is so much longer than the girls book, but they're are less girls too. Oh well... I still had to finish the report...

"Finally!" Jaden said writing the last word on his and throwing down his pencil. "How are you coming Sy?"

"O.K." Syrus muttered quickly before writing faster.

"Times up!" Our teacher exclaimed and she smiled. "Pile your reports in the middle of your table while I come around to collect them!"

I wrote down the last four words and dotted the last period before placing my report on top Jaden's. Chumly's came after mine and Syrus put his on top of the stack. I gave him a smile but he pretended to not notice as he looked at his watch.

"So, Jolie, you grew up with Sy?" Jaden said making conversation.

Who? Oh Sy! Short for Syrus! Duh! I told you I can't think straight whenever I'm around Syrus...

"Yep..." I said quietly then added. "We were in the same classes for seven years."

"Do you live near him?" Chumly asked.

"Nope... I live in a higher class of neighborhood."

Another reason for him to hate me... I can't help it if my mother inheritated a bunch of money when she was twenty-one... The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff slowly. Hoping that I could talk to Syrus. But I didn't get a chance because I was stopped by Atilea and Izzaliza.

"So! What happened?" Izzaliza demanded.

"Nothing." I replied.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Lindsey joined us and we left for Gym. On the way there, I could feel my deck holder moving with my body and a painful thought came to me. I discarded it and I countinued walking towards the Gym. Ms. Fontain greeted us and we went into the locker room to change. We emerged fifteen minutes later wearing Duel Academy sweats with an obelisk blue ribbon tied around our left arms. We stood in a straight line and waited for instructions.

"Today girls, we're having a friendly volleyball match against the boys' gym class." she said smiling.

"Volleyball!" I squeaked.

I could already hear Ms. Fontain yelling at me: 'Hit the ball _over_ the net Jolie! Not under! That's it! No! Serve it! Not run away from it!' Ms. Fontain loves athletes, not klutzes. I'm a klutz...

She seperated us into two teams. Team A would play Team B on the boys side first then vice versa on the court over. Then the winners would face each other in one final match. I was on Team A with Lindsey. To my horror, Syrus was on Team B! The game started and I hoped that the ball wouldn't come near me... three words later: NO SUCH LUCK.

"Get it Jolie!" Alexis Rhodes called out as the ball headed towards me.

"Come on Tyler!" Ms. Fontain ordered and I braced my arms and froze up.

I swear, at first I thought I was actually gonna hit it, but instead, their was a sharp pain in my forehead and I fell backwards onto my back. Scoring Team B a point. Ms. Fontain called a Time Out as my team either glared at me, or ran to my side and pulled me up.

"What happened?" a couple of boys asked across the court.

"I froze..." I realized and felt the lump on my forehead. "Ow."

"You looked ready, then you stood there and it beamed you Cuz." Lindsey said helping me to my unsteady feet.

"I feel like a total dork..." I muttered.

"You aren't the only one, guess you served the ball?" Lindsey whispered. "Syrus."

"What! Now I'm totally dead!" I cried out.

"Can we get back in the game?" an impatient team member, Mindy, demanded.

"Okay, Time In!" Ms. Fontain called. "Tyler, if you want you can sit out..."

And show Mindy the satisfaction? I don't think so?

"I'll play Ms. Fontain." I said firmly.

When it was my turn to serve, I hit the net and I got another try. This time it went over the net! It surprised the boys too, cause Jaden Yuki let it hit the spot next to him without him moving. Winning my team a point! (Which won us the game!)

"Team A on the girls is the winner!" Ms. Fontain exclaimed after blowing her whistle. "And Team A on the boys side is the winner of the other match!"

"Yeah! We won!" Mindy shrieked but she realized _I_ had won the game and she glared. "Great..."

Well, Team A on the guys side won after two minutes in the game agianst my team... Oops... and they won because I fell while trying to block their last point and I ended up twisting my ankle. I pulled it towards my body as I sat up weakly and helplessly. (I told you I was a klutz!) Team B from the guys side congratuated Team A while no one noticed I was hurt. I didn't say anything either because I knew if I tried anything, I would start to cry. I closed my eyes and felt someone place their hand on my shoulder after about five minutes.

"Hey, did you hurt your ankle?" a _very_ familiar male voice asked and I opened my eyes.

Syrus Truesdale was crouched next to me. I felt my face grow hot and my mind started to race. Should I tell him the truth? Should I use this opportunity to ask him out? Or should I sit here like a total helpless klutz? (The last one was kind of unavoidable...) I nodded and pain shot through my leg and I felt tears quickly weld up in my eyes.

"Okay, I'll get you to the nurse's office." Syrus said quietly and he spotted Bastion Misawa. "Hey Bastion! Help me out!"

Bastion came over to us and he smiled and he saw me clutching my ankle.

"Is she hurt?" he asked surprised.

"Yep, come on, help me get her to the nurse's office." Syrus answered and he and Bastion pulled me up to my feet (foot) and helped me get to the nurse's office. The Nurse-in-training is a girl of seventeen and she's Atilea's other half-sister! Hayley! Her light and dark chocolate straight brown hair was pulled into a bun and her brown eyes smiled at me as Syrus and Bastion led me to a chair. She asked me what happened, but I lost my voice in the gym when Syrus had touched my shoulder so I remained silent.

"I think I saw her fall during the last volleyball match..." Bastion said with his awesome accent. "Her ankle's most likely twisted."

I nodded my head in agreement and Hayley bent down and removed my sneaker so she could see my ankle. It was a little swollen so she put an ice pack on it and told me to stay off of it for the next couple of days and gave me an ankle brace. (Come on! Now I'll never get to class!) I gave a sheepish smile and Syrus smiled back. (Good sign!) But then when Jaden Yuki came in looking for him, he immediatly went back into ignoring me mode! (Bad sign!) And he left with Bastion and Jaden.

"So, why the silence Jolie?" Hayley asked giggling.

"I..." I cleared my throat and tried again. "I... like Syrus..."

"I figured that was it... for how long?" Hayley replied.

"Nine Years." I said flatly and Hayley looked at me in surprise.

"That long, does he know?" she asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Geez, nine years..." Hayley said slightly amuzed.

"Hey! Where's Jolie at?" Lindsey's frantic voice exclaimed from outside the room into the gym.

"Dunno." replied Izzaliza.

"She's in the nurse's office!" Bastion called and I blushed.

"Is she hurt?" Atilea demanded sounding paniky.

"I think..." Jaden's voice replied and there was a scramble as all three of my friends tried getting inside the office at the same time. They fell in and Lindsey jumped up.

"When did you get hurt!" she demanded.

Izzaliza and Atilea stood up too and they fired questions at me. After Atilea and Hayley hugged of course. What is this school coming to may I ask the Heart of the Cards? And have I become completly love-struck?

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A/N: Hi there peoples! It has been a long time since 'Camp Horror'. I guess this is like a sequeal, but I didn't intend for this to be one. As you may have noticed, Anime Goddess and Protector and I are obsessed with Syrus Truesdale. That's because we are a lot alike. So I figured I could make a story with a new POV like when in Camp Horror I switched between Atilea and Izzaliza and I am _so _sorry JadenAlexis fans. I wrote that story when GX had first aired and I wasn't thinking about pair ups. That's why I made Lex Jay's new girl in this story. There will be more fluff later... maybe I could hook Atilea up with Chaz...

Atilea


	2. Chapter 2

A Crush I Have

By: Atilea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Chapter 2

"Ow..." I muttered for the twentith time that morning as I pulled on my shorts underneath my skirt.

"_Jolie_." Lindsey, my roommate, whined. "Come on! It's not that bad..."

"Lindsey! It hurts!" I whined the same way just to bug her.

"Not as much as when Atilea used to transform." Izzaliza said from the top bunk of her bunk bed.

"Yeah, I used to get really sick and when I came back in my human form, I would have claw marks and sores all over my torso and legs and arms..." Atilea agreed coming out of the bathroom we shared and she changed out of her black pjs and pulled on her uniform that was sitting on her bunk underneath Izzaliza.

"Okay, I get your point..." I muttered and I sat down on my bunk which was underneath Lindsey.

We finished getting ready for school and I pulled my backpack on my back and a question came to me.

"Hey, Izzaliza." I said slowly. "Did you ever kiss Syrus?"

Izzaliza turned blood red and Atilea giggled. She gave her a warning look before answering me.

"Yeah..." she replied quickly.

I hit my forehead in agony... so much for feeling better... we then left for class and reached the doorway just as a warning came over the intercom.

"Attention all students! Attention all students!" Chancelor Shephard said and we listened. "Please report to the Shelter!"

"What? Is there a tropical storm or something?" I heard Jasmine, one of Alexis' friends, ask.

"We better get going..." I whispered.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Hey, where's Syrus?" I asked as I scanned the shelter. I couldn't find him, which is weird because he kind of sticks out...

"I don't know..." Atilea said and I felt a wave of terror sweep over me.

"What if he's trapped outside in the storm?" I whispered.

I saw Atilea's bright green eyes go wide in fear. Syrus was her friend so she was as worried as me... I noticed Izzaliza with Zane in a corner to themselves talking. Lindsey was trading with random people and she was all over the place. Chaz was staring at Atilea and me, which made me shiver, and I could see Jaden and Alexis looking as worried as I felt. I stood up.

"I'm going to go look for him." I replied and Atilea stood up too.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah... I can't calm down until I know he's safe..." I whispered and I moved as fast as I could around the room, searching for a certain Slifer with light blue hair and grey eyes. "Where are you?"

I heard someone pounding on the emergency exit door and I turned around to see Syrus outside of it! He looked really scared and I tried opening it. It was stuck so I pushed really hard and rammed my shoulder into it. Finally it opened and Syrus ran inside soaking wet.

"Thanks!" he said and I saw Atilea hurrying over with a towel and she draped it over him.

"What were you doing out there!" she demanded before I could say anything.

"I didn't know about the storm!" Syrus exclaimed, his teeth chattering. "I was caught in it on my way over here..."

"You poor thing..." Atilea said and I gave her a look that said: 'Knock-off-the-sympathy-Atilea-because-I-wanna-talk'.

She apparently got the message and she made up an excuse to leave. I sat next to Syrus, who was holding the towel like a blanket around him and I untied the sweatshirt around my waist and handed it to him. He smiled at me before putting it on and wrapping up in the towel again.

"You saved me..." Syrus whispered and I blushed.

Okay, sandpaper tongue, I order you to leave!

"You must be freezing..." I said very quietly. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Nah... thanks for letting me use your sweater..." he replied grinning.

"Your welcome..." I said looking down at my hands, which were folded in my lap.

"Your name's Jolie Tyler right?" Syrus said and I nodded. "You got beamed by the volleyball and twisted your ankle."

That's one way to remember someone, sheesh. The guy I've been crazy about since second grade only remembers me because he hit me with a volleyball and got me to the nurse's office. Do you see a common factor here? I do, PAIN.

"Yeah..." I replied and I began to wonder if he actually remembered me from elementry school.

"I think in fifth grade, you saved me from a kick ball..." Syrus then said quietly and I must've looked surprised because he then said, "and it hit you instead of me. But back then, I was scared of girls and I ignored you and never thanked you..."

"That's right." I said remembering the huge bruise that had appeared on the back on my leg when the ball had hit me.

"So, thanks for saving me then." Syrus said and he smiled.

"Your welcome..." I said slightly nervous.

"Did you ever go to Camp Werecat?" Syrus then asked and I shook my head. "Oh, I thought you did."

"That was Julie... she shared a cabin with Izzaliza and Atilea..." I said.

"Oh yeah... There's no way I could forget your pretty face anyway." Syrus said smiling again.

I turned blood red. There was no way I couldn't have. Syrus just called me pretty! Okay, I had to get a grip...

"Can I tell you something?" Syrus whispered, which took me by surprise. I nodded. "When I was going out with Izzaliza, I was jealous... because that summer, I had a crush on Atilea..."

"_You_ liked _Atilea_?" I choked out and I began to panic, what if he still liked her?

"Yeah, but I don't anymore... she wasn't actually my type..." Syrus admitted and I felt relieved. "My type is more like me I guess."

"Why are you in Slifer?" I asked.

Hah! Syrus blushed!

"Because I'm the worst duelist ever..." Syrus muttered bitterly. "I shouldn't be at this school."

"Come on Syrus!" I exclaimed. "You're a good duelist!"

I knew once I said those words they were true. When Syrus was focused, he could do anything.

"You really think so?" He said surprised.

"I know so Syrus." I replied.

Hey! It is easy to talk to guys!

"Thanks Jolie..." Syrus said thanking me for the third time that morning.

"Hey! Syrus! You're okay!" Jaden cried out rushing over to Syrus and pulling him into a bear hug.

Syrus looked surprised and embarrassed and I got the hint. He didn't like me when his friends were around. How come whenever he's alone with me, he's sweet and nice, but when Jaden comes around, he begins the ignoring me thing? I'll never know... I stood up, waved goodbye feeling a bit hurt and I walked over to were Atilea was reading a book. She closed it with a snap when she saw me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Jaden..." I mumbled simply and I sat down with my back to Syrus and I began to read a poem by an author named Alison Anderson that made me realize everything about it was true in my case. The poem is called 'A Dream from the Unseen', here's how it goes:

Roses are white

So is the Light

Sunflowers are gold

So look what I came to hold

A Flower of Faith is a sign of a cure

A cure brings something good and pure

Life goes on and So do I

I think of you when I look at the night sky

I wish I knew you years ago

When my mind wasn't against a powerful foe

So I could realize my feelings and know what to do

So I could fight for you

I want to wipe away your tears

And fight away your fears

My stomach wants to flip when I see your face

My heart is filled with fright and I need some space

My knees start to shake when you come in my sight

My feelings make you seem as pure as night

I want to tell you all I know

But before I can you have to go

Away from me and my lie

I've lost myself in the tears I cry

I wish for my bitter end

I wish you were more than my friend

I hoped for something with my mind

But all I got was something to find

To find a truth in this web of lies

I watch as my old self flies

Across the sea and into the moon

I ache to tell you soon

I want to end this before the dawn

Then I know my lie will be gone

I finally have to let everyone know

If only I could let it show

That I have come to see the light

I still feel my heart in flight

For it took off the moment I knew

The feelings I felt were new and true

I hide behind myself in my heart

I wanted to make a new start

You became my closest friend

I'll hate to see eveything end

I want to wash it all away

And I want to know if you are here to stay

For you need to know this

I will always have someone to miss

I hold onto my soul

For it's what keeps me in control

I want to fly in the wind

So I can escape all that I've sinned

I just want to run away

When everything doesn't go my way

I can't handle this change any longer

I wish that I could be stronger

I want to feel you hold me when on the verge of tears

I want to escape all of my fears

Do you feel this too?

I want you to know and this is true

The darkness in my mind will not leave me be

Only to hear that you care for me

Will make it fade

Like the summer shade

I held this secret for so long

This is what I did wrong

I chose to make this stand

To destroy the darkness in this land

I gave in to something wrong

Now I am no longer strong

I came across with a false pride

Now all that I can do is hide

From the ones that want to protect me

So that I can learn to open my mind and see

The new change ahead

On the path that many have come to dread

I want to run from my sleep

For that path is steep

I cannot handle my heart

That has come further apart

From the people I love

And the ones in heaven above

I wished for too many things

Now my heart no longer sings

I ran away from you my friend

And my price is the end

That I longed for when I was alone

And nothing could stop the rough stone

Created from my lie

And helped by the way I cry

I awoke to realize it was a dream

Given to me by someone unseen

I immediatly told all

Of my lies and how I began to fall

Into the darkness I created in me

And told them that light is what makes you come to see

All the good in the walk

I had to take, and talk

About it to you

My friend who has always been true

Even when I wasn't so nice

And became as cold as ice

I let you know all I've hidden

And hoped to be forgiven

By all I let down

So now I wear the crown

Of white roses and flowers

And now there are showers

Of purity in the sky

And I watched as my life learned to fly

Again in my heart

And learned that being apart

Only brings me closer to you

And I smile and I now know what to do...

You see? This poem was kind of like how I was feeling... I wish that I could tell Syrus of how I've concealed feelings about him for nine years... but I had just learned how to talk to him like a normal human being. Lindsey's arrival startled me as she sat down and touched my shoulder. Which made me scream in surprise and have Atilea stare at me like I was some kind of idiot. (Okay, maybe I am one when it comes to certain things... like boys. And dueling boys.)

"I wanna duel badly now..." Lindsey whined. "I got some awesome cards!"

"What'd you get?" I asked but she didn't answer, she just held up one card and I nearly fainted. "Where'd you get that?"

"I got it for you for your deck Cuz." she simply said. "The original Dark Magician. Your favorite out of Yugi Moto's deck. There are only four in the entire world and you got one Jolie."

"How can I ever thank you?" I said trying not to turn on the water works.

"By crushing someone in a duel." Lindsey said brightly and I smiled.

"Okay! I will!" I exclaimed hoping up. My ankle began to hurt and I grabbed it in pain. "After I'm able too..."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A/N: Oh yeah! Finished Chapter two! Can you say Awesome! Okay, I'm getting on everyone's nerves now... I only have five minutes of my PC time left so I better hurry up before my little sister Erin drives me up the wall! Currently she's driving me bonkers! So, what do you think should happen? Let me know!

Atilea


	3. Chapter 3

A Crush I Have

By: Atilea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Chapter 3

"You're required to write an essay..." Dr. Crowler began and my mind wondered.

This class was _so_ stupid! Crowler asks you a question, you get right, yay. But if you get it wrong he humiliates you... sheesh. I exchanged a look with Lindsey and we smiled. It's always nice to know that someone is feeling the same way about something as you. Crowler drowned on and on. So, I began to doodle on my notebook. To my luck, Chaz tossed me _another_ note. I opened it and read it:

_To: Jolie Tyler_

_From: Chaz Princeton_

_Jolie,_

_I just don't understand why you won't go out with me? Can you please explain to me why?  
_

_Chaz..._

Explain to him why? Okay, here's why:

Number 1: I like Syrus.

Number 2: Chaz is a worm and a jerk

Number 3: He makes fun of people because of their rank.

Number 4: He's stuck up.

Number 5: He NEVER listens to anyone.

I wouldn't tell him these reasons so I just threw the note at him and shook my head no. Chaz looked really mad then and he looked at Crowler. I felt kind of weird. Now, to tell you the truth, Chaz is good looking. It's just that his personality is wrong for me. Syrus on the other hand, when we first met when I was six and he was seven (I was skipped a grade), he was perfect! (Okay not perfect, let's just see a flashback...)

**Flashback:**

**Nine years ago**

"Class." A kind woman with a sweet voice said as I stood outside the doorway. "We have a new student."

My wavy dark brown hair was shoulder length and I was wearing reading glasses. I was also wearing a sundress with sunflowers on it and a pair of white open toe sandals. On my teeth were a pair of braces. My new teacher stuck her head out the door and chuckled.

"Come on now... don't be shy." she said softly. "My name is Ms. Rain."

I couldn't help being shy, but I took her hand and she led me into the classroom. The first thing I noticed was tanks filled with different kinds of animals were all over the room. Also, there were only a few girls and a lot of boys in the class!

"This is our new student Jolie Tyler. She just skipped first grade." Ms. Rain said.

"Hello." I said very politely.

"Hi!" Chorused the class.

"Jolie, you can sit in the empty chair next to Syrus Truesdale." Ms. Rain said to me then to the class. "Syrus. Please stand up."

That's when I first saw Syrus. His light blue hair and glasses kind of hid his face and grey eyes. He was wearing green sneakers, blue shorts, white socks pulled up, and a long sleeved yellow shirt. He looked embarrassed to be called on by Ms. Rain, let alone have a girl sit by him. I sat down in the desk next to him feeling really embarrassed myself.

"Hi, I'm Jolie..." I whispered knowing my cheeks were turning a rose color.

"I'm Syrus." he mumbled and he began to stare at the blackboard.

Now someone's desk tells a lot about them. So when I saw Syrus', I was surprised. He had duel monsters cards in them! And one of C.S Lewis' books from The Chronicles of Narnia Series. A second grader other than me reading one of them was very unlikely! I smiled a smile I had never smiled before. I knew Syrus was the one for me that very moment...

**End of Flashback:**

**Present**

You see? I never felt that way towards anyone else before. The only problem from the "Hi, I'm Jolie." to me seeing his desk was that was the only thing I had ever been able to say to him with a straight face. So, he kind of noticed that I was weird and started ignoring me... like right now for instance. Class had ended some point in my memory and I was standing in the hallway.

"Hi Syrus." I said brightly.

Syrus turned red before hastily pulling stuff out of a locker into his backpack and running off towards his next class. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. Now he ignored me before, but not like this! He usually would've muttered a sign of hello before running off, not ignoring me completly like he just did. Without thinking, I took off after him. I stopped when I heard his voice around the corner and afraid that I would miss anything, I turned on the tape recorder on my watch. (This watch is like a spy watch. I thought it would come in handy and now it is!)

"Syrus! That was stupid!" Alexis' voice said from around the corner.

"I paniced." Syrus muttered.

"But blushing and dodging down the hallway! She stood there with a hurt and surprised face you nitwit!"

"I didn't mean to..." Syrus mumbled. "I get nervous and feel like a dork. First I beamed her with a volleyball, then when I get enough courage to help her, Jaden shows up making me even more embarrassed."

"So Jaden makes it that you ignore a pretty, smart, girl that you've grown up with!" Alexis exclaimed.

Hold the phone! Grown up with... beamed with volleyball... helping her... Jaden showing up... That could be me! Right?

"I can't help it Alexis! She caught me staring at her in the library and she looked at me like I was some sort of slug!" Syrus cried out sounding extremly frustrated.

Oops. I must've looked that way at Chaz when I had crumpled up his note. And Syrus recieved the look also... my bad... But Syrus might be intrested in me! Maybe Hayley's right! He might just be embarrassed and shy!

"You need to quit ignoring her Sy. She's giving you chances to become her friend but you keep on brushing her off." Alexis pointed out.

"I know, I know..." Syrus muttered.

"Good. Now get to class." Alexis ordered.

I quickly turned off the recorder and dodged in the girls bathroom when I heard Syrus walking down the hall. My heart was fluttering and so were the butterflies in my stomach. Syrus was shy around me... and he was going to stop ignoring me...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Hi there little kitty!" I exclaimed bending down to pick up the pure black cat with wide violet eyes.

It began to purr and I realized it was a girl so I decided to name her.

"What do you think of the name Night? Blink once for yes, twice for no." I said to her and she blinked twice.

"Shadow?" I tried, Two blinks.

"Dark Lily?" I tried once more, Two blinks.

I was stumped and I saw Bastion Misawa heading towards me. So I flagged him down. He stopped and gave me a confused look before I explained to him my naming problem.

"How about Starlight?" Bastion suggested, Two Blinks.

"Picky cat!" I exclaimed and she smiled.

"Violet?" Bastion tried and finally one blink!

"Violet! Perfect!" I exclaimed and Violet let out a tired meow. "I'll name you Violet Shadow Tyler."

"You might want to get Ms. Fontain to approve her." Bastion pointed out.

"Thanks Bastion." I said and he smiled.

"No problem." he said. "I was glad to help Jolie."

He began to walk away and I got an idea.

"Hey!" I said and he turned back around.

"Yes?" Bastion replied.

"Do you want to go with Lindsey and me to a party?" I asked.

"Sure!" Bastion said brightly. "When is it?"

"The Friday before halloween, Obelisk Stadium." I replied and Bastion left grinning.

"Come on Vi. Let's get you approved..." I said holding her up and she smiled once more and winked.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A/N: Sorry fair peoples this chapter is shorter than the rest. I ran out of ideas... so what do you think so far? I would like for you to let me know because I'm desperate for some help and suggestions because AGP is not being entirely helpful! She's too busy with her GX fic about Jaden's twin sister... Let me know!

Atilea


	4. Chapter 4

A Crush I Have

By: Atilea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Chapter 4

"I don't know Tyler." Ms. Fontain said as I approached her about Violet.

"I'll take really good care of her Ms. Fontain!" I promised. "I'll clean up after her, I'll feed her, I'll teach her not to destroy the dorm! Please let me keep her..."

"We-ll..." Ms. Fontain said and I crossed my fingers. "It's fine with me... but as long as you really do everything you promised."

"Thank you so much!" I said and I hugged her, which took us both by surprise. I ran out of her office to find Lindsey tickling Violet and saying 'Kitty Kitty Kitty.' She looked up and I exclaimed the news. "We can keep her!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed and smiled. Violet seemed happy too, as we walked back through the common room and up the stairs to our dorm. We walked in as Atilea was leaving. "Where're you going?"

"Out." said Atilea flatly.

"Okay... a little more detail is required." I muttered and Lindsey shot a warning look towards me. "Or not."

Atilea left with a mysterious smile on her face and we entered our dorm all the way. Izzaliza was lying on her bunk with her blonde hair falling over the side like a waterfall. She was reading a book and she spotted Violet and let out a gasp.

"What is that cat doing in here?" she demanded.

"Violet here, is our new roommate." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Surely Ms. Fontain won't allow her..." Izzaliza said sitting up and closing her book. Lindsey had a look of glee plastered on her excited looking face. "She did! Great..."

"Hey, Violet is bunking with me and Jolie." Lindsey pointed out. "She won't bother you."

"That cat better not..." Izzaliza said shortly.

"That _cat_ has a name." I said getting annoyed.

"It's Violet Shadow Tyler-Richmond." Lindsey spoke up.

"I approve of you adding your last name Lindsey." I told her and she smiled sheepishly. "Violet is our cat."

"Okay." Izzaliza said softening when she looked into Violet's eyes. "She's okay."

"You wanna play with her?" Lindsey asked and I dug a hole filled sock I was going to throw out up out of my dresser and tossed it to Izzaliza and Lindsey handed her Violet. "She likes you!"

"She is adorable." Izzaliza admitted tickling her.

"Hey, Bastion's coming to the Obelisk Halloween Party." I spoke up and Lindsey looked like she had seen a ghost.

"It's only September, the Sadie Hawkin's dance is the next big thing!" Izzaliza sang.

"Your kidding right?" she squeaked, ignoring Izzaliza's comment, and I shook my head. " Bastion _Misawa_?"

"Yeah." I said and Lindsey blushed.

"You like him!" Izzaliza declared.

"Okay, maybe I do." Lindsey admitted quickly.

"He's cute..." I admitted. "And smart, like you."

"He has formulas all over his dorm walls." Izzaliza spoke up. "Zane told me."

"So have you and Zane hooked up yet?" I asked taking off my shoes and putting on a pair of fresh socks.

Izzaliza had the same mysterious smile on her face like Atilea did and I grew curious.

"Not telling." she replied flatly.

"Now I wanna know!" Lindsey cried from underneath our bunkbed.

"What are you doing down there?" I demanded.

"Looking for my lucky socks." Lindsey replied, going in deeper.

"Why would they be under there?" Izzaliza asked.

"Dunno." Lindsey's muffled reply said from deep within the depths of under my bunk. (That was a mouthful...)

Violet leaped down from Izzaliza's lap and bunk and started batting Lindsey's untied shoelaces with her paws. We began to laugh and a smile crept across my face. Lindsey emerged with a pair of orange socks with glow-in-the-dark black bats all over them. A grin was on _her_ face.

"Found em." she said then in a victorious voice. "Victory is mine!"

"You know what?" Izzaliza said a minute later. "Atilea was right."

"About what?" Lindsey asked.

"You two." answered Izzaliza.

"What'd she say?" I asked surprised.

"That you two would fall in love with people like yourselves..." Izzaliza said and we watched as Violet examined underneath the desks. I soon realized what she had said was true... which made me forget all about what I had heard Syrus say...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Hi Jolie." Syrus said and I jumped a mile.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry... didn't mean to scare you." Syrus said chuckling.

We were standing in the middle of the campus. I had been staring ino space, thinking about how Atilea was acting really weird and not telling Lindsey and me something. Syrus had apparently come up from behind and startled me so much I dropped my bottled water all over my sneakers. I made a face as I tried drying them.

"I wanted to return you sweater." Syrus continued and he held it out.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

I took my sweater and stuffed it in my bag. The cool autumn wind made my hair sway across my back. Syrus had this smile on his face and I felt even more stupider than usual whenever he was around.

"Hey, do you want to walk to class together?' he asked so suddenly it must've surprised himself.

"Okay," I said _very_ slowly. "Let's go."

Still in wet sneakers, we walked out of the middle of the campus to Herbology. Which is an elective that both Syrus and I signed up for during our free period. A class that Lindsey, Atilea, Izzaliza, and Alexis had refused to sign up for. So usually I worked alone. But today, Syrus and I worked together and the stupidity and nerves melted away...

"Very good Truesdale, Tyler." our Herbology teacher said grinning. "Double credit today."

Syrus let out a sigh of relief after she had moved on to the others.

"Thank goodness. I was flunking this class anyway." he admitted.

"_You _were flunking." I said surprised. "That's not even possible! Herbology is easy."

"I've been distracted." Syrus muttered.

My hand accidently brushed against his and I blushed. Which was a bad thing because everyone else noticed and started muttering amungst themselves. Syrus and I didn't seem to realize it, but we had become the newest topic on the gossip list...

"I just heard!" Atilea squealed running over to me in the girls locker room two periods later.

"Heard what?" I said as I finished double knotting my laces.

"About you and Syrus! You go girl!" Atilea exclaimed.

"What about me and Syrus?" I said confused.

"How you were holding hands in Herbology." Atilea said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"What!" I cried out. "I was not _holding hands_ with him! Our hands brushed together, that's all."

"Oh..." Atilea said. "I wonder why Jasmine told me that then."

"Jasmine knows?" I squeaked.

"Yeah. A lot of people do." Atilea said. "I better go tell people it's not true."

She left and I looked into the mirror I keep in my gym locker and saw my hair was messy so I brushed it and pulled it into a loose bun before walking out of the locker room for gym.

"He proposed to her?" one girl was saying to another. "I never knew Syrus would ever think of marriage."

"Proposed?" I mouthed in horror.

"Congrats Tyler!" a few others exclaimed as I walked by. "Or should we say Truesdale now?"

Somebody shoot me! I could feel my cheeks burning and I broke into a run and nearly rammed into Syrus at the entrance...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"We're getting married now?" I squeaked pulling him around a corner away from some Ra's.

"What!" Syrus said looking alarmed.

"Come on!" I said grabbing him by his sweatshirt and I pulled him into a supply closet.

"Who said that?" Syrus demanded as he flicked on the light and closed the door.

"Some girls... how'd we get on the Gossip list?" I replied leaning against the extra desks kept in the back.

"Dunno... I started hearing this stuff after Herbology now that I think about it." Syrus said thinking.

"Oh no..." I moaned remembering how I had reacted to when our hands brushed together.

"What?" Syrus asked looking alarmed again.

"This is all my fault! Curse my embarrassment!" I said and I kicked a bucket near me.

"What's your fault?" Syrus asked.

"Our hands brushed together and those sneaky rats in Herbology saw!" I cried out and I felt like bursting into tears.

"I remember that..." Syrus said softly. "It made me feel nervous."

"Huh?" I said and I looked up from the floor.

"Let's go stop these nasty rumors." Syrus said, as if he hadn't just confessed something. "What do you say?"

"Yeah!" I said starting to walk towards the door.

The next thing I knew, I had tripped over something and Syrus had caught me, my arms around his neck and our faces inches apart. I could see the embarrassment in his grey eyes and I knew that my silver-green eyes concealed the same thing. I could feel his arms around my waist and I knew my cheeks had descended into a new shade of red. (That's one of my weak points, I blush _very_ easily...) Syrus gave a weak smile and I tried to return it.

"Wow, I never thought I would see all of your face." Syrus said sweetly and softly. "Usually you hide it... I don't see why though... you're really pretty Jolie..."

I didn't want to let go. My heart was pounding and my horomones were going nuts. They wanted me to never let go, but I knew I had to... even though I didn't _want _to at all! Just as I was about to let go, the supply closet door opened! And ten or more people started whooping as they saw us in the embarrassing position.

"The _Love Birds_ are in their _love nest_!" A boy Obelisk called out and I pulled away.

Who wins the 'Most Embarrassed' Award? Let's see, Syrus was completly red, like, to his hair-roots. And I was so embarrassed that I had almost began to cry. Drum roll please... Both of us!

"Practicing for your honeymoon?" a snobby girl teased.

"Oh... god... oh... god..." I heard Syrus mutter.

"So, Tyler, are you _still_ a virgin?" a nosey girl asked.

"That's none of your buisness!" I snapped, in case you're wondering, I _am_ a virgin.

"Has there been any hanky-panky going on in there?" another boy called.

I lost it. I just _couldn't _take it anymore! I put my hands to my eyes and began to cry as I ran passed the people and down the corridor, their insults still calling after me. I ran and ran, until I couldn't run no more. I realized I had ran all the way to the other end of the building. Right outside of Ms. Fontain's office. I began to beat on the door. Ms. Fontain answered it and I began to sob into her shirt.

"Oh, my, come on in dear... and tell me what's wrong..." she said softly leading me inside.

She sat me on a comfortable chair and handed me a tissue.

"Jolie, would you like some tea?" she asked.

"Please?" I said, hiccuping.

She handed me a cup of green tea and I drank it, my hands shaking as I drank deeply.

"Now what happened?" Ms. Fontain asked sitting across from me.

"I was in gym, and somebody spreaded a nasty rumor about me and S-" I stopped myself in time. "A boy."

"What were they saying?" she asked.

"That he had proposed to me and I went somewhere private to talk to him about it." I said feeling slightly better.

"Then what happened?" she said in the same soft motherly voice.

"We were about to leave, and I tripped..." I said, the burning feeling returning to my cheeks. "And he caught me and someone opened the door and everyone saw us in that embarrassing position... and they began insulting us and saying nasty things.."

"Jolie, you should ignore them, and if that doesn't work, grab his hand and say sarcastically 'Yeah, we are _so _getting married.'"

"I guess I could try that." I said biting my lower lip.

"Atta girl." Ms. Fontain said.

"Ms. Fontain... I always thought you hated me..." I confessed. "Because I was never any good in gym."

"Oh Jolie!" she exclaimed. "I don't hate you! You're one of the hardest working students I've ever had! Even if you are a bit of a klutz... but you always try even when you get hurt. I mean, you got beamed in the head with a _volleyball_ and you still stayed in the game!"

"Thanks Ms. Fontain..." I said flattered and I felt a lot better.

"You're welcome Jolie..." she said and smiled. "Come talk to me again if you need to, kay?"

"Okay." I replied smiling.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A/N: Let's out a sigh of accomplishment That was hard! Geez! Well, chapter 5 is on the way! (But I still gotta type it...) Can you believe it? It's only 12:36! Sheesh! It's never going to be four thirty... (That's when I go to Youth Group at my church.) What do you think of Jolie? Is she to... boy-crazy? I don't really know. But I like typing it in her POV. Well, Review if you want...

Atilea


	5. Chapter 5

A Crush I Have

By: Atilea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Chapter 5

I walked down the path with my hands behind my back swaying as I listened to my MP3 player. 'Kryptonite' by 3 Doors Down was what I was listening to. After the closet incident, Syrus and I began avoiding each other, but his words still ran through my mind: _"Wow, I never thought I would see all of your face. Usually you hide it... I don't see why though... you're really pretty Jolie..."_ No one had ever called me pretty before, except for my mom and Aunt Sherry. Everytime I thought of those words, my stomach would flip and my heart would pound. To tell you the truth, I had never had a real boyfriend before... 'Sweet Dreams' by The Eurythmics was now playing and I twirled around to the beat. No one was around to see me so I acted as crazy as I wanted to. The only living thing that surronded me were trees with bright yellow and orange leaves. I zipped my pale blue windbreaker up as a cool wind started to blow. I shivered slightly and I opened up my deck holder. I don't know why either, I just had a feeling I had to look at the Dark Magician. So I did... all I could look at was his face. I still remember when my dad would tell me stories about Egypt and the Gods...

**Flashback:**

**Five years ago**

"Jolie!" my dad exclaimed and I threw my arms around him and gave him a bear hug.

He was standing in front of a modern house near Izzaliza's and Atilea's house, I didn't know them.

"Daddy!" I cried, I was visiting him for the weekend.

"How's my little duelist doing?" Dad would ask.

"Fine... can I see that book on Egypt?" I asked and we walked through his one storie house to the library.

"Here we are..." Dad would say and he sat me on his lap while he read about the Guardian Seto and Pharaoh Atem. His silver-blue eyes shining brightly as he read about the kingdom, his chestnut brown hair would always fall into his eyes and he would push it back.

"Who's your favorite character Daddy?" I asked once and only once.

"My favorite would be Isis, the holder of the Millenium Necklace." he answered once and only once.

"I like Mana... she looks so much like the Dark Magician Girl Daddy... and she cared so much about others... and her king..."

"What about Pharaoh Atem?" Dad replied.

"He was loyal and kind. But her gave his reign to Seto... Kisara's love." I whispered.

"Do you wish to go to Egypt, Jolie?" My father then asked.

"I would love to! Oh daddy! I wish to go!" I cried happily.

"I'll speak to your mother..."

**End of Flashback:**

**Present**

I put Dark Magician back and spotted a card I didn't recognize. I pulled it out and saw a note written on it.

_My dearest daughter,_

_For the course of the years, it seems I haven't been a great father... I have searched high and low and I have finally located this rare card for you... use it wisely... _

_With Love Forever,_

_Your Father_

"Daddy..." I whispered.

It had been so long since I last saw my father. He went missing while in Egypt, the one place that my mother refused to let me go, no matter how much I loved the African Country. My mother didn't care though, she and my father were divorced. The last time I saw my father was when I was twelve years old. It's been three years and nothing had changed. Tears welded up in my eyes and I removed the note to see the card he had gotten for me. It was The Red Eyes Black Dragon. I nearly dropped it as I stared bewildered, tears rolling down my face. I felt a light rain shower start to fall but I stood there, staring into space. Thinking of my father. I continued to watch and feel the rain fall on my head like a memory... like a cold and lonely memory that stayed in my mind and my heart...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Jolie..." somebody whispered.

I didn't answer... I _couldn't_ answer... my world was destroyed... the only thing I had left in it now was my passion for dueling...

"Jolie..." they said again and I felt their hand on my arm.

I refused to look at them. No one would understand how confused I was. I didn't care anymore. All I wanted was to be with my father again, to listen to him tell stories and laugh with me... to stop all the pain that I felt. To not be missing and take me on that trip he had promised me when I was younger... The person spoke again, this time in a louder, kinder, whisper.

"Please don't be sad..."

That voice! I recognized it and I finally looked up and into the eyes of Syrus... he looked like seeing me upset had upset him as well... I swallowed the lump that was in my throat, but it didn't help. I stared into his eyes and the confusion grew. What was this feeling that had suddenly emerged? Why was he looking at me like I was the only girl in the universe? Why did my heart and emotions erupt everytime he touched me? I stood there in the rain, with Syrus next to me, he said everything was going to be alright, but I wasn't sure...

"Why are you crying?" he whispered touching my cheek.

I examined the ground before daring to answer.

"It's my father..." I whispered in a choked voice. "I miss him..."

I explained about my parents, my father, the stories he would tell me, how he had disappeared while on an expediton in Egypt while studying all of the gods and the legend behind Pharaoh Atem and the Guardian Seto. I also told him a deep secret that had been in my family for five Millenia.

"There was a villager that knew Kisara and Mana." I began breathing the very words I was forbidden to speak. "She was a secret holder of a special power... One that helped saved Egypt without letting the others know... She's my ancestor."

"_Your _ancestor was around when _Pharaoh Atem _was alive?" Syrus exclaimed.

We had found a small ledge that protected us from the rain while I was telling my story. We sat together underneath it and I tried squeezing the water out of my hair. Somehow, telling Syrus about my father, helped me feel like a weight was lifted from my chest. I nodded slightly before continuing.

"Unfortunatly, I don't know what she looks like." I said and I removed my windbreaker, revealing a black tee shirt. "All I know about her was that she was sixteen, when she used her special gift, and that her name was Araina."

"Wow..." Syrus said softly, his red hoody not as wet as my windbreaker.

I rolled up the cuffs of my jeans for them to dry. Since it was saturday, and I was going outside, I had changed into outdoorsy type clothes, in case of bad weather. I'm so glad I think ahead sometimes... Syrus was wearing his black pants and sneakers, but he was wearing the hoody I had told you about earlier. Syrus smiled brightly at me and I returned it.

"The storm doesn't look like it's going to let up." I said suddenly, I had a feeling return to my fingers but I shook my hands and it stopped for a minute. "That's not a very good thing."

Thunder clapped and lightning flashed. Now I was glad I had some shelter. Syrus looked a little scared, but he stayed calm. I examined my silver nailpolish that Izzaliza had forced me to wear. (She actually tied me up so she could do my nails. I wear a little make-up now and then, but I don't really like it. Her, Atilea, and Lindsey always say that they're going to trade me in for a non-tomboy one of these days.) Syrus stared at his shoes. We were silent until a very scary thunder clap and lightning struck the ground located close to us. That's when I screamed and we grabbed hold of one another.

"L-L-Let's try to stay calm..." I stammered horribly.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Syrus stuttered, but we didn't let go.

I could feel the hoody sleeve on my arm and I felt warm and safe. I loved the way it felt whenever Syrus was around and when he touched me, either by accident or on purpose. I remembered I had hastily stuck my MP3 player in my windbreaker pocket before the storm and I pulled it out. Unfortunatly, I had forgotten my cellphone on my desk back at my dorm.

"Let's listen to some music." I suggested and we finally let go. "I got a whole bunch of awesome music programmed into this."

"Cool MP3 player." Syrus commented, it was black and had the gold Millenium Symbol, I had made, on the back.

He took the left earphone while I took the right, I turned on my MP3 player, selecting 'Duel Of the Fates' by John Williams. It seemed to calm us for almost five minutes. 'One Winged Angel' by the Sephiroth Choir was next and that kept me on my toes. Syrus would smile at me every so often and I would return it. It's hard to believe that a few days ago, we were having rumors about us all over the school, and a couple of days before that, he had been ignoring me for nine years. We sat there listening to music for a few hours waiting for the storm let up...

"Do you want me to walk you back to your dorm?" I heard Syrus ask.

I didn't answer because I had fallen asleep on his shoulder. I felt him reach across me and cover me with my dry windbreaker. My light sleep became a deep sleep and I began to dream a perfect dream...

My father had returned, Syrus was with me and we were holding hands, everyone was happy... but then, everything changed. The once happy dream became scary and realistic. I was standing at the feet of a huge wall. Wearing peasents clothing, dirt was on my face, and my blood dripped down my cheek.

"Araina!" a voice called and I looked up to see Mana. "Get out of there!"

"No!" my voice called. "I must not abandon my king!"

I saw Mana run off and a moment later, she was on the back of Winged Guardian of the Fortress with Isis. I stayed where I was and looked at Zorc before me, gathering all of my life energy and focusing on my task for my king... the thought of the Pharaoh made a new strength rise up and I used my power...

I jerked awake. Pale moonlight shone on Syrus, who was now asleep, and me. The storm was finally over. Syrus had a soft smile formed on his face. I brushed the strand of dark brown hair in my eyes away. I had dreamed of Araina... and she looked _exactly_ like me... in fact, I had _been_ Araina. Living her past for a moment. What did all this mean? I leaned back on Syrus' shoulder and closed my eyes, hoping that I would have no more dreams for the rest of the night...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Jolie..." a soft voice whispered and I awoke slowly. "Jolie..."

Syrus was calling my name and I opened my eyes. The sun was shining and I had to cover my eyes with my hand. He smiled a goofy smile and playfully punched my arm.

"She lives!" he cried out. "How're you sleepyhead?"

"Cut the teasing." I said grinning myself.

Waking up to Syrus' face made me feel really happy and I smiled. He smiled back and I playfully pushed him a little. He then returned the push, which took me by surprise. I flicked a strand of hair behind my ear and I noticed Syrus stare at me like I was insane. I made a face as I stood up. A sharp spark of pain shot up both of my legs. They were asleep, and they did _not_ like waking up like that! I warn you now: INTENSE PAIN ALERT.

"Ow!" I tried not to say and I clutched my left thigh.

"What's up?" Syrus said looking up from tying his shoes.

"My legs fell asleep." I said with a straight face.

"We better get going, other wise, we might have another embarrassing rumor come up." Syrus said and I nodded in agreement.

"Hey... Syrus." I said a second later. "You know the Sadie Hawkin's dance coming up?"

"The one dance were it's ladies choice right?" Syrus said as we walked through the woods, I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"We-ll..." I said slowly, to stall for time.

"Come on Jolie! If you're going to bring something up, you can't leave me hangin'!" Syrus cried in agony.

"Has anyone asked you?" I blurted out.

What? That's not what I was thinking! I was thinking 'Do you want to go with me?' not 'Has anyone asked you?'! What have I done? (Yes, I know I can be a drama queen, but that's only because I only act like that when I'm emotionally terrified...)

"Fat chance of any girl asking me." Syrus said shuddering. "When Chaz and Jay had to face off and the big prize for Chancellor Shephard, 'Miss Duel Academy' was Ms. Dorthy. That's the last time I get excited for any _mystery _girl..."

I broke into a fit of giggles. I remebered it_ too _clearly. That was last year, when Syrus and I had both been freshmans, even though I'm a year younger than him. Like I said, I was skipped a grade. All the guys had scrambled to the stage and I was behind Syrus when he said the most hilarious thing to Jaden, but I giggled so much Lindsey had to get me to the restroom before I wet myself. Anyway, when Dorthy was revealed, you should've seen the look on Jaden and Syrus' faces. It was hysterical. Then, Chaz decided to stay at the Duel Academy, and unfortunatly, he was put in Slifer and Jaden started the Slifer cheer. I jumped right in when Chaz's _new_ friends started hugging him and he met me for the first time, causing him to start liking me. (I still shudder like when Syrus saw Ms. Dorthy...)

"So, what are you getting at Jolie?" Syrus asked curiously and I stopped giggling.

"I..." I tried to speak and I cleared my throat. "Syrus, I was wonder..."

"Are you trying to ask me to the dance?" Syrus asked looking surprised.

I nodded sheepishly, the burning starting to creep to my face. Syrus smiled (to my surprise!) and he playfully punched my arm.

"Okay Tiger." he said and I blushed. "I'll go to the Sadie Hawkin's dance with my new pal."

Stop Everything! Rewind! Did he just say 'my new pal'? My world has officially came crashing down! I wanted to be his girlfriend! Not his new pal! That's it! I'm _never_ going to Izzaliza and Atilea for boy advice anymore! (Even though the nickname was really cute and sweet...) I am never going to get over the fact Syrus only thinks of me as _his new pal!_ (I can be _very _emotional...) My face must've looked strange because Syrus waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Jolie Tyler..." Syrus said then added. "I would say thy middle name but I don't know it!"

"What?" I said, trying not to look cross. "Oh, my middle name is Alicia."

"Jolie Alicia Tyler." Syrus said a couple times to remember it. "J.A.T."

"Oh-kay then." I said, when we had reached the path that I had to take to get to my dorm before a search party arrived. "Bye."

"Okay! Bye Jolie!" Syrus said brightly.

"Hey! Not a word you hear!" I cried after him.

"My lips are sealed Tiger!" he called back. "I mean Jolie!"

"Weirdo..." I muttered as I walked away, a smirk on my face.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A/N: Hey y'all! I finally got my internet back, but I've been... er... G-R-O-U-N-D-E-D... I had to spell it. I am so lovestruck right now. He's so cute! And he's so cool! I wish I could somehow transport us into GX so I could be Jolie and he could be Sy... and I'm so sorry AGP! I was only j/k! And Izzaliza, you cracked me up! Well, plz review if you want!

Atilea


	6. Chapter 6

A Crush I Have

By: Atilea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Chapter 6

The dance was three days away, and I was a total mess. It was four days from when Syrus and I had been trapped in the woods during the storm. So basically, the dance is Saturday! You see? I'm a mess...

"Calm down..." Lindsey said at lunch as I dropped my spoon again. She picked it up. "Don't make me feed you."

"Sorry Lindsey." I said softly as she handed it to me.

"_Bonjor!_" Izzaliza cried out in a french accent.

"Sorry about her." Atilea said as they sat down across from us, she indicated to her sister. "_She_ just came from French Class."

"Can't you see!" Izzaliza cried in the accent. "French is the language of _love!_"

"And this spinach is the food of England." Lindsey said sarcastically pointing at the hated food on her tray.

"Okay, what happened?" I demanded.

"I finally asked ZaneTruesdale to the dance!" Izzaliza squealed.

"Okay..." Atilea said shoving salad in front of the lovestruck vegetarian. "Now eat."

Izzaliza began to eat, but the fork kept on missing her mouth. I then got on the subject of the dance, without meaning too.

"Have you two asked anyone yet?" I asked, then with a pleading face added. "Please tell me you did, because I don't want to be put in the lovestruck department across from me!"

"Hey!" Izzaliza cried annoyed, fixing her fedora.

"Eat." Atilea said again. She then turned to me. "Yeah. I got a date..."

"What about you Lindsey?" I asked not bothering to ask, Atilea would tell me when she was ready.

"I'm afraid." Lindsey whispered.

"Hello!" I exclaimed. "_I'm_ the shy-dorky one here! _You're_ the cool-outgoing one!"

"Why is Jolie acting like her world is ending?" Atilea demanded, her green eyes sparkling.

"Because my world _is_ ending!" I cried putting my head in my hands. "I don't know how to dance, I'm going with S.T for Pete's sake, and I think he's getting the wrong impression about me!"

"Did she forget to take her medicine?" Izzaliza joked.

"Haha. Very funny." I snapped.

"You're getting worked up for nothing Jolie." Atilea assured me. "Trust me."

Trust the werecat? Not gonna happen...

"We'll pick out a pretty dress for you, and do your make-up, and your hair." Izzaliza said, her eyes shining, she loves this sort of thing... especially when I'm involved. "And teach you how to slow-dance and fast-dance."

"And who's risking their feet?" I demanded. "One of you guys?"

"Nope." Atilea replied. "I know someone who's perfect for the job..."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." I said under my breath, as I stared at the person in front of me.

"Hey Tyler!" Atilea cried, she hugged her now fourteen year old, blonde haired, blue eyed, cousin. "Thanks for coming."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." I repeated.

"Jolie!" Tyler exclaimed. "_Looking_ _fine_!"

"Don't even think about it kid." I said as he checked me out.

The only other person shorter than me is Atilea's cousin and he's really smart, but immature. He stuck a rubber leeche in my locker last year... I'm not very happy about this... Atilea is so dead before she even goes to the dance... make note of that...

"Ty, here, is an amazing dancer." Atilea said. "You should ask Julie."

"Yeah..." I began slowly, looking Tyler over. "Not gonna happen..."

"Jolie please!" Izzaliza cried, making me jump. "We really want you to learn how to dance, so you won't spend Saturday night locked up in our dorm, eating junk food, and thinking: 'I'm a total loser', while the rest of us are at the dance having fun."

"Fine." I said giving in. "But if his hand touches anything besides my waist, I'm going to knock him into the wall."

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

"Hey! This is kinda fun!" I exclaimed brightly as Tyler and I danced to an upbeat dance.

"And you're not killing anyone!" Lindsey cried, dancing with Atilea so I wouldn't feel alone. (Izzaliza drew the line, she said she would rather eat rats then dance with somebody besides Zane...)

"That was a compliment." I muttered sarcastically.

"You're really smooth on the dance floor Jolie..." Tyler said and I wanted to barf. "Any lucky guy want you to go with them? Cause if not... I know someone who'd love to go with a beauty like yourself..."

"Two letters: N-O." I replied then said. "I'm going with somebody. Besides, this is a _Sadie Hawkin's_ dance. Girls ask guys."

"Darn..." Tyler muttered. "I'll just ask someone else."

"Atilea? Why is he even a freshman?" I whined and Atilea gave her cousin a look.

"Let's try a slow dance." Tyler suggested.

"Excuse me?" Bastion said entering Obelisk Stadium. "Am I interupting something?"

"No! Not at all!" Lindsey cried jumping away from Atilea.

"Well, if Miss Jolie is looking for a slow dance partner, I know a few moves." Bastion said with a smile.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I said in one breath, escaping from Tyler, and pulling him up onto the platform. Bastion smiled again and Izzaliza put on a slow song. Lindsey shot me a look and I gave one back that said: 'I-regret-dancing-with-him! I-do!'

"Here are some simple steps." Bastion said pulling me close to him, which made me feel a _bit_ uncomfortable... okay, _really _uncomfortable. He began to dance and my body moved with him. I swallowed repeatedly, knowing that Lindsey was going to kill me for dancing so close to him. I then had an idea that would save my butt from ultimate hatred.

"Maybe, Lindsey and you should show me, so I can see from a different POV." I said hastily.

"Alright." Bastion agreed and I pulled Lindsey back on the platform and pushed her into Bastion's arms.

They danced and Lindsey looked like she was in 7th Heaven. She mouthed 'I love you so much Jolie!' at one point and I smiled. Now if only I could not choke when I had to dance with Syrus... and not do anything stupid, like kissing him out of the blue. (Even though I really want to kiss him!) The dance lessons stopped (after we forced Bastion not to blab to Syrus and Lindsey found enough courage to ask him to the dance... without fainting!) and we headed for Lindsey's wardrobe.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"This one!" Atilea cried out holding up a cute black dress, it had a v-neck though and I rejected it.

We were looking for a dress for me to wear... I had turned down a lot of dresses by now though, I couldn't help it. Let's just say, there was a mountain, slowly increasing in height, in the middle of our dorm.

"Okay, this outfit." Izzaliza said finally ditching the accent, she held up a green halter top and plaid skirt.

"No..." I said truthfully, the school girl thing wasn't me. Tomboy is me. "What about you Lindsey?"

Lindsey held out a pretty magenta top that had 'London', 'Paris', and 'Rome' written in light blue script and glittery stars and a light blue pair of skorts with the same cities written in magenta script with glittery stars. I nearly died it was so pretty. And I had a pair of star earings where one was magenta and glittery and the other was light blue and glittery that matched.

"Happy Birthday Cuz." she said grinning.

"My birthday isn't for a long time." I pointed out.

"This was a birthday present, but I think you'll need it Saturday." Lindsey said, her brown eyes smiling.

"Thank you so much..." I said hugging her, tears welding up in my eyes.

"Hey!" Atilea and Izzaliza said together. "No waterworks!"

"You guys really want me happy..." I realized.

"Of course we do..." Lindsey said and we sat on the couch on the far wall. "You're our best friend."

"Same here..." I said sniffling.

"This is starting to turn into a mushy scene." Atilea said squirming to safety. "Let's check something first."

"What?" I asked.

"What Syrus is going to wear." Izzaliza said reading her sister's mind.

"How in the world are we going to do that?" I demanded.

"Hello?" Lindsey exclaimed. "What do all teenagers have Jolie?"

"Acne?" I guessed and we giggled.

"No! Cellphones!" Lindsey cried.

"I don't have his number!" I cried in return, we turned towards Izzaliza, who was suddenly on her phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Syrus dear!" she cried and I felt a twinge of jealousy. "What are you wearing? Okay... thanks. Ta-ta!"

"So?" I demanded when she had hung up.

"Black pants, sneakers, a black tee, and a button up yellow tee." Izzaliza said, sounding like a computer.

"You know what you just sounded like?" Atilea said a moment later. "A computer!"

"Mind reader!" I cried and we laughed.

"Haha. Anyway, you'll match." Izzaliza said. "What shoes are you wearing?"

I produced a pair of strapped white church dress shoes. They approved. Geez, looking great for a dance is hard!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A/N: Okay, the next chapter is still in Jolie's POV, but it's how Syrus is taking the fact that he's going to a dance with her and how he's basically panicing. This is a little strange, but you'll enjoy it! (I hope) So, Review if you wish to GX Fans/Anti-fans/or both! (I need to either _get_ a life, or _buy_ one...)

Atilea


	7. Chapter 7

A Crush I Have

By: Atilea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Chapter 7

While I was panicing that day, Syrus was having issues of his own. I didn't know it, but he was just as nervous about this dance as me... Jaden, Syrus, and Chumly were in their dorm after classes talking about the one thing that had been on _everyone's_ mind lately.

"So, Sy, any lucky girl ask you to the Sadie Hawkin's dance yet?" Jaden asked in a teasing voice.

Syrus blushed and fell onto his back. Staring at the ceiling. Ever since I had asked him to the dance, he had been thinking of me a lot. How I had reacted to what he said and how I had told him a deep secret that had never left my family for 5 millenia...

"Maybe I shouldn't of said that to throw her off..." Syrus said a moment later.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked. "Did you say something to a girl? In other words... Jolie?"

"Yeah... I said 'Okay Tiger. I'll got to the Sadie Hawkin's dance with _my new pal_.'" Syrus said with a dazed look.

"You called her _Tiger_?" Jaden said and he began to laugh. "You _so_ totally have the hotts for her dude!"

"I do not!" Syrus snapped.

"Do so!" Jaden countered.

"Do not!" Syrus returned.

"Do so!" cried Jaden.

"Do not!" Syrus said gritting his teeth.

"Do not!" Jaden said to throw him off.

"Do so!" Syrus said thrown off.

"Hah!" Jaden said pointing at him.

"Darn it..." muttered Syrus.

"So, why are you so nervous then Syrus?" Chumly asked.

"Because, Jolie's my best 'girl' friend and I'm going to a dance with her." Syrus admitted.

"So?" Jaden said looking confused.

"So, I can't really dance that well, and I know that Chaz likes her." Syrus said simply. "He told me a few weeks ago."

"That can't be right." Jaden said. "Chaz likes Atilea."

"Huh?" Syrus and Chumly said together.

"Chaz likes Atilea... they've been going steady for a few days now." Jaden explained.

"That means that Jolie's free!" Syrus exclaimed.

"You like her..." Jaden said in a singsong voice.

"No I don't..." Syrus sang back.

"Do you know her favorite color?" Jaden asked.

"Sky blue." Syrus replied.

"Favorite song?" Jaden continued.

"Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down." Syrus said with a knowing look.

"Favorite book?" Jaden asked.

"The one the girls had to read for English." Syrus said. (I had told him a lot while we were waiting for the storm to let up.)

"Favorite movie?" Jaden then said after thinking.

"Uh... I believe 'The Return of the King.'" Syrus said looking stumped for a minute.

"Okay, how about animal?" Jaden tried.

"Cat." Syrus said. "She has one named Violet in her dorm."

"Favorite Egyptian God?" Jaden exclaimed.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon. Even though she's in Obelisk." Syrus said with a look that said: 'I-told-you-so.'

"So, do you want to ask her out?" Chumly asked.

"I'm not sure... I never really paid attention to her until this year. That's because I met her when we were in second grade and she started acting _really_ weird around me." Syrus said quietly.

"How so?" Jaden asked.

"Like always stepping in and pushing me out of the way of flying objects and once she even kicked a bully in a very bad area... and she always blushed and stuttered around me and fell down a lot." Syrus said having a trip down Memory Lane. "But this year, she started avoiding me, and I started noticing a lot of good things about her. I mean, she's cute, but I've noticed she's smart and kind and cool too."

"Dude... you're blind." Jaden commented.

"What do you mean Jay?" Syrus asked. "I said she's cute."

"Has she always been acting all blushy/klutzy/and protective?" Jaden demanded.

"Come to think of it, yeah." Syrus said, with a thinking expression.

"She's always _liked_ you then!" Jaden exclaimed jumping up. "When a girl does things like that, that means she's _interested_!"

"What?" Syrus exclaimed shooting back up.

"Somebody needs to realize that if a girl flicks her hair behind her ear, or anything like that, they are trying to get you to ask her out! Geez!" Jaden said hotly. He sat back down in a huff. "I need to give you guys a lesson on girls..."

"I'm such a dork..." Syrus muttered. "But, Jolie Tyler may _not_ like me..."

"Whatever dude." Jaden replied.

"Can we get grilled cheese?" Chumly asked looking excited.

"I'm taking a walk." Syrus said grabbing his yellow cellphone and leaving the dorms.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

**Back at my dorm:**

"I think... I look like a painted doll." I said slowly, staring horrified in my mirror.

Izzaliza got a stumped expression on her face. Atilea and Lindsey exchanged a look before pulling Izzaliza away from me and wiping the gooey cosmetics off my face. I was relieved until I saw Atilea reach for the make-up. That's when I squirmed out of the chair and dodged all of them, running out of the dorm and outside. I caught my breath and knew I had to get some time away from all of them. I turned on my MP3 player and listened to 'It's a Good Life' by Jesse McCartney as I began to head through the woods and towards the main building. I thought I was alone as I watched my sneakers padding against the path until I kind of accidently bumped into someone else.

"Ahh!" we both cried jumping and I recognized the surprised scream.

"Syrus?" I said bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a walk. And you?" Syrus said confused.

I turned off my MP3 player and felt my knees start to shake. I stopped them and I gulped.

"I'm escaping my roommates." I said simply, coming up with the only vocabulary in my mind at the moment.

"How come?" Syrus asked.

We started to walk together towards the main courtyard. I kept my hands folded in front of me as I walked beside him.

"They were trying to give me a make-over." I answered a little cross.

"Why?" Syrus replied. "You don't need one. You're beautiful the way you are."

What did he just say? Okay, Jolie, get a grip... he's just a guy... an _extremely cute guy_, but just a guy...

"They like doing stuff like that." I said quietly. "Usually _I_ end up as the experiment."

Syrus laughed and so did I. It was nice having a really close friend who understood you. Even if that friend is someone who has been your crush since second grade... I smiled a half-smile and Syrus noticed.

"You have a really pretty smile Jolie..." he said a second later and I blushed, he blushed too.

"Why are we blushing?" I asked trying not to giggle.

"Uh..." Syrus said, his eyes going wide. "I don't know..."

I finally giggled and I stopped walking. My cell started vibrating, I reached into my cellphone holder, pulled it out, and looked at the number, letting out a groan.

"Why do they haunt me?" I called out to no one in particular.

"Who is it?" said Syrus.

"Lindsey..." I replied in a huff.

"Let me answer." Syrus said with a smile.

"Okay." I said handing him my phone. "Knock yourself out."

"Hello, Jolie Tyler's hotline. If you are callling to bug Jolie, press 1. If you wish to torture her, press 2. If you wish to leave a message, press 3." Syrus said jokingly and I had to bite my hand to prevent myself from laughing.

"Whoever this is return Jolie's cell to her _pronto_!" Lindsey cried angry and I finally had a fit of laughter.

"This is King Albert." Syrus replied in an english accent a minute later. "My lady is busy at the moment."

"Put Jolie On The Phone." Atilea's voice said firmly. "You English Freak!"

"This is now Lancelot from the Knights of the Round Table." Syrus said and I held onto one of the stones with a duel monster carved on it, laughing hysterically. "His Highness is with Lady Jolie at the moment."

"Jolie! Knock it off!" Izzaliza now cried into the phone. "Why are you acting so dorky? Is it because you're thinking of him again? Jolie? Answer me..."

"This isn't Jolie." Syrus said seriously. "This is Syrus. Syrus Truesdale."

"Syrus?" three voices came from the phone and they hastily hung up.

"There you go." Syrus said and handed me my phone.

"Thanks." I said still giggling.

"Stand up." Syrus said a second later, I did so. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he grabbed my hand and we headed somewhere else...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A/N: Cliffhanger! Can you believe it! I'm already on chapter 8! I'm awesome! So, where do you think Syrus is taking Jolie? And how many of you have actually been in a situation like Jolie's? Well, Review if you want ppl!

Atilea


	8. Chapter 8

A Crush I Have

By: Atilea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Chapter 8

"So what happened?" Lindsey whispered.

"Well, we went for a long walk around the campus." I answered.

"He didn't kiss you?" Lindsey said disappointed and I shook my head. "Darn it."

We were sitting in Crowler's class, except today, Zane was teaching and he had made us get in groups of four. Of course you know who was in my group. If not, it was me, Lindsey, Atilea, and Izzaliza. I watched Jaden Yuki's group of himself, Syrus, Chumly, and Bastion. Syrus was working really hard while Jaden was fast asleep.

"It's okay... really." I said softly.

"Well, we've finished..." Atilea said bored.

Izzaliza let out an unavoidable sigh and we both placed our heads in our hands. Staring at the Truesdale Brothers.

"Izzaliza Eileen Truesdale..." she sighed deeply.

"Jolie Alicia Truesdale..." _I_ sighed the same way.

Lindsey and Atilea exchanged a fit of giggles. Jaden woke up in surprise.

"You know, if they get married." Lindsey was saying. "That you two would be sister-in-laws."

"You know, we have a couple of eavsdroppers that just heard you." Atilea teased and we looked around.

"No we don't!" I exclaimed.

Our group had safely chosen a spot away from everyone. And in perfect view of Syrus and Zane.

"Bastion is _so_ dreamy..." Lindsey said catching _Staring-itis_.

"So is Zane..." Izzaliza sighed. Atilea was staring at someone I couldn't see.

You may not have noticed, but our group was a bit on the lovestruck side that day. Syrus looked up just as I was staring at him and he caught me. He _let_ me know he had caught me staring by waving and I waved back sheepishly. Our group burst into giggles. Zane heard us and walked over, avoiding Izzaliza's eyes.

"Girls, could you please focus on your project." he said professionally.

I accidently giggled and Zane frowned. I looked at Izzaliza thinking: Uh-oh... Izzaliza! Stop your man!

"Jolie... I think I need to move you." Zane said seriously. "Please gather up your books and follow me."

I waved relunctantly goodbye to my friends as I followed Zane down towards the Slifer section. He stopped at... dum-dum-dum... Syrus' group. I smiled shyly and sheepishly.

"Guys, you know Jolie Tyler right?" Zane said and all four of them nodded. "She and her group are having a little problem. So could one of you switch groups with her?"

It was an order, not a request. Jaden and Syrus glanced at each other. Finally, Bastion volunteered to work with my friends and I sat down in his old seat. Zane nodded and warned me to work and not goof off before leaving me with my new study group for the day...

"You got in trouble again?" Syrus said and I grinned.

"Me thinks you're doing this on purpose." Jaden teased and I kicked him.

"I'm hungry..." Chumly said and I rolled my eyes.

"What Mr. Zane doesn't know is I'm already finished." I said and I removed a comic book from my notebook. "If you need me, I'll be in _The Adventures of The Dueling Realm._"

I had been reading for three seconds when someone swiped my comic out of my hands.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and I saw Mindy standing next to me.

"No Comics Tyler." she said flatly. "I'll have to confiscate this."

"You don't have the right to do that!" Jaden snapped.

"I do now... Zane has named four Obelisk's in this room to be his assistants on the days he teaches." Mindy replied smugly.

"Who are the other three?" Syrus demanded.

"Jasmine, Chaz, and Lindsey." Mindy said. "But don't think that just because your cousin is one means you get free reign Tyler."

"I don't intend to." I said bitterly. "Can you go be evil somewhere else?"

Mindy left and I exchanged a look with Jaden. We were both thinking: I hate you Zane!

"Sy, your bro just got on my bad list." I said bitterly.

"Sorry..." he muttered.

I couldn't risk another comic so I sat there humming Kryptonite to bug Syrus. He hates it when someone hums when he's working. But instead of blowing up, he hummed along. So I started singing it _very_ quietly. Jaden smiled and so did Chumly, but they didn't say anything. I heard Syrus start singing it too. We were both singing it in unison. Our voices raised a little and I raised an eyebrow. A trick I'm good at doing at and it usually distracts the person by making them ask me how I do it. It didn't work this time so Syrus and I were singing it together still.

"Louder!" somebody exclaimed and I recognized Atilea's voice.

Apparently, Zane had left the room, so I started the song over singing it loudly. Syrus sang too, just to bug me because I was trying to bug him. Jaden started the beat by hitting his pencil against his notebook. Mindy was trying to get us to stop, but we just stood up and sang louder, drowning her out.

I recognized Lindsey's voice as she started in too and then I heard Atilea and Izzaliza. Then Chaz, Jasmine, Alexis, Jaden, Chumly, (which was okay...) and Bastion. We finished the song and I smiled brightly. To tick Mindy off, I started a song that my friends and I knew, one by that heart-throb Jesse McCartney. Singing 'It's a Good Life'. Atilea and Izzaliza ran down to the front of the classroom and Lindsey appeared shortly after. I couldn't leave my faithful pals by themselves so I hoped up too. We took turns singing different lyrics. It was hysterical. Syrus fell out of his chair laughing and I broke into giggles.

Somebody produced a CD Player and we started jamming to random songs. I pulled Syrus up and we started dancing and soon everyone had a partner. (Well, Chumly was guarding the door.) Jaden and Alexis were dancing nearby and Lindsey got enough courage to dance with Bastion. Izzaliza and Atilea did a dance with a group of people. Chaz was included. I couldn't believe all this started by me humming to bug my friend.

"This is insane!" I exclaimed to Syrus.

"I'll say!" Syrus called back.

I heard the door rattling and I saw Zane trying to get inside. His keys were still in his desk so we had been smart and locked the door. I grabbed Syrus and pulled him to the door and held up a sign that said: NEVER LEAVE OUR KIND ALONE! Zane got the message and started cursing at the door. Syrus had a look on his face that said "I'm telling Mom!" before I pulled him back into the crowd and we started dancing again.

"What would this be called?" Jaden asked me.

"A Pre-Dance! To help us not be so uncomfortable about dancing at the real dance!" I yelled back.

I spotted Izzaliza trying to get to the door unoticed. Thinking fast, I dodged through the room, and I grabbed her arm.

"You are not letting him in!" I exclaimed loudly.

"But Jolie-" she began.

"Izzaliza! Look, we're all having fun!" I cried.

"Okay..." she replied. "Sorry Zane!"

He looked confused and angry. He pointed at me mouthing 'You!' and I retreated back to where I caught Syrus dancing with Atilea. I gave her a 'you-better-explain-yourself' look and she smiled.

"I saved your boyfriend." she whispered before indicating to Mindy.

"Thanks, but he's not my boyfriend." I replied.

"What happened?" Syrus asked over the noise.

"Your brother's girl tried letting him in!" I explained.

Syrus leaned in so we could hear each other better.

"Izzaliza?" he guessed.

"Yeah..." I replied.

'Over It' by Annaliese Van Der Pol started and I began to sing it. Syrus smiled.

"You're a great dancer Jolie." Syrus whispered in my ear, his breath tickling it.

"You are too." I whispered back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Crowler's voice rang through the room, the music stopped and we all froze. "WHO STARTED THIS? TELL ME NOW! I WANT TO KNOW WHO STARTED THIS NONSENSE!"

"We gotta stop Mindy!" I whispered. "Before she blabs!"

"I did." A voice said and we all looked over at Alexis surprised. "I started it."

"My Obelisk has done this..." Crowler said shocked. "Well, since this is your first offense, I'll let you off with a warning."

Thank you Alexis! Remind me to give you a hug and a thank you later! The bell rang and school ended for the day. We all slowly walked out of the room, knowing that none of us would spill about _who_ really started the pre-dance...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A/N: Hello! Sorry It's been so long, I got stumped. I kinda had a spur of the moment idea for the Pre-Dance. So, tell me what you think, Kay? Review if you want!

Atilea


	9. Chapter 9

A Crush I Have

By: Atilea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Chapter 9

I'm desperate. That's all I can say about the idea I had come up with. If Syrus wasn't going to realize I liked him, I was going to push things a little. Tomorrow was the dance, and today was one of the only gym days were the boys didn't join the girls. I had talked the plan over with Lindsey and she thought it was a good idea.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this..." I muttered waiting for Chaz Princeton.

He showed up just before gym class. I waved to him and he smiled.

"Oh, hey Jolie." Chaz said, like I was his friend.

No flirtiness? Oh-kay... something obviously happened. I smiled back and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Hey Chaz... um, I was wondering if you would do me a favor?" I said sweetly.

"Okay, what is it?" Chaz asked.

"Can you put this in Syrus' gym locker? Before gym class?" I asked holding out an envelope sealed with one of Izzaliza's heart stickers. I had made sure to write Syrus Truesdale on the front in ink incase I accidently put it in the wrong locker. "Please?"

"Okay." Chaz said taking it and walking into the guys locker room.

He emerged a few seconds later smiling.

"All done." Chaz said brightly. "Lucky for you, Jolie, no one was in there yet."

"Thank you so much Chaz." I said and I surprised myself by hugging him.

"Okay! Okay! Enough hugging!" Chaz exclaimed and I let go.

"Sorry..." I muttered.

"What was in that letter anyway?" Chaz asked.

"Oh, nothing..." I replied mysteriously and I walked away with my hands behind my back.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"You really went through with it?" Lindsey squeaked a period later.

"You bet I did. I got Chaz to do it though. There is no way I'm going into the guys locker room." I replied triple knotting my laces. We walked over to a bin filled with basketballs and took two. "I hope he reads it."

"But what if he confuses you with another girl?" Lindsey asked.

"He can't. I used my email name and everyone knows it. So, he'll obviously know it's me." I said proudly. "I think..."

"Okay..." Lindsey said shooting three baskets. "I guess you're right."

We played a game of basketball and then we were suppossed to run around the gym. The problem is, gym is before lunch on Fridays, and I get sick if I have to run. But I managed to wait until we stopped before running to the nearest bathroom to throw up. I didn't look at the sign as I ran in though... I had just finished throwing up, when I heard someone run into the room.

"Lousy Girls Gym! They should make the sign bigger!" they exclaimed.

I froze. That was Syrus' voice, which means that I was in... _The Boys Locker Room_! Ahhh! Oh man oh man! I crouched on top of the toilet seat and looked through the crack between the door and the wall. I could see Syrus hastily opening his locker.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Those are Jay's sneakers! He needs to stop using my locker."

Syrus reached in and pulled out a pair of Slifer sneakers. Then, I saw my letter fall onto the floor! Syrus spotted it and I held my breath. He reached for it surprised, slowly picking it up, and reading his name addressed on the front.

"But this isn't Jay's! " Syrus exclaimed hopping up and looking around. "I wonder what it says?"

He ripped it open and he read it outloud.

"'_Ever since I first saw you, I've been in love with you! I wish to tell you this in person, but everytime I try, I end up saying something completely different. It's apparent that you believe that I'm just a friend, but I want to be something more to you. If you feel the same, please write back and leave your response in locker number 893D in the girls locker room. Love Forever, SilentMagicianGirl.'" _Syrus read with surprise and excitement written all over his face. "This is so not a fake letter!"

Fake Letter? Okay, Alexis knows something and I need to ask her soon. But right now, I was hoping that Syrus would leave so I could get out of there! I waited until he had left the room before running to the opposite exit and getting out of there. My heart was pounding and my face had a smile plastered on it. I was excited and nervous also. And I was smart too. I have two lockers in gym because one holds my school stuff. That's 893D, and my original locker is 892D. So, I use both and no one knows that 893D is mine. Everyone else thinks it's just another empty locker. I usually wait for everyone to leave before putting my stuff in it of course. Even Lindsey, Atilea, and Izzaliza don't know I use it. It's my secret locker. I also keep my journal in it during class.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lindsey asked running up to me as I drank from the water fountain.

"Yep." I replied, I knew what I had witnessed was my little secret, I wasn't going to tell anyone...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Saturday was here! Oh man! I woke up the next morning at ten-thirty. The dance was at seven and it ended at ten. I would never make it. But first, I had to get to my locker and check for a reply. I hastily tried getting out of bed, but my sheets got tangled up around me and I ended up rolling off my bunk on to the floor in a heap.

"Whoever is making noise needs to be quiet!" Atilea snapped. "Let me sleep!"

"Sorry..." I whispered wiggling out and pulling my pajama's off and pulling on a casual pair of camo pants with a pair of green chucks and a top that was camo with black sleeves. I brushed my hair and pulled it into a half ponytail before tiptoeing out of my dorm. I hoped that Crowler wouldn't catch me out of uniform as I crept towards the main building and into the girls locker room. I then wiped my forehead relieved. "Woo..."

I made my way to 893D and unlocked it. It was empty except for a letter and I picked it up and opened it.

"_Dear SilentMagicianGirl_," I began and took a breath before reading the rest. "_Your letter made my heart pound. I'm so glad that it's you I have found. I do not know my feelings for you, for I have no clue who you are. I wish to know you SMG and I want to know the real you. Please let me know who you are... Syrus Truesdale."_

"Okay Sy, you gotta think dude." I replied before opening my other locker and pulling out a new envelope and sheet of paper. Like before, I used a glittery green pen, and I sealed the letter with a flower this time before closing both lockers (after hiding the letter Syrus wrote) and leaving the locker room. I saw Chaz staring at the wall outside of the gym. I spoke up. "Hey Chaz."

He jumped before smiling a mischevious smile at me. I raised an eyebrow before walking over to him.

"Hi Jolie... what are you doing here?" he asked casually.

"Okay, what do you know?" I blurted out.

"I figured out what that letter was. It was a love letter." Chaz said smirking.

I blushed before staring at my white fingernails. I should've known he would've figured it out...

"Please don't tell him it was me Chaz." I whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do that to my friend." Chaz replied. "In fact I'm going to deliver the second note for you."

"You are?" I said surprised.

"Sure am..." Chaz said nicely.

"And what would you want in return?" I asked.

There had to be some sort of catch... There just had to be...

"Nothing. I'm just doing this as a personal favor to you Jolie." Chaz said and he took my letter and went into the guys locker room. Just like before he emrged empty handed. "There you go."

"Thanks Chaz." I said carefully. "You're being strangely helpful."

"It's the least I can do... See ya." Chaz replied before walking off whistling.

"That was weird..." I muttered to myself.

A sharp pain went through my palms and up to my head. I grabbed it in pain, falling to my knees. What was happening? In a split second, a scene went before my eyes. It was of Syrus and Mindy dancing together at the dance. Mindy was leaning in slowly and...

"Uhh..." I said as it disappeared. I touch my temples as the pain disappeared along with the vision. "What's happening to me?"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Hey, Jolie, are you alright?" someone asked, shaking my shoulder for a second.

"What?" I said looking up from my lunch. Alexis Rhodes was standing next to me looking concerned.

"You were spacing out and you looked really pale." Alexis said sitting next to me and feeling my forehead. "Are you sick?"

Am I sick? To tell you the truth I had no clue. All I could think about was the vision I had seen. Did this mean I had entered the supernatural catergory with Atilea and Izzaliza? Was I know seeing glimpses into the future? Or was it the past?

"I'm fine Lex." I replied quietly. "Really."

"Why don't you try to eat something?" Alexis suggested and I began to eat, even though I didn't want to. "Maybe it's nerves."

"Huh?" I said puzzled.

"Nerves... You might be nervous about the dance tonight." Alexis said seriously.

"Oh, by the way, has Syrus ever recieved a fake letter before?" I asked remembering my Note to Self.

"Yeah, last year. Some freak wrote one. It was really for Jaden and it was my name that appeared at the bottom. Sy got it by mistake." Alexis explained, not even bothing to ask how I had found out.

"Thanks." I said miserably.

"You try to get better, you hear?" Alexis said standing up again.

Me get better? I was having visions! I put my head in my hands after pushing my lunch over. Somebody else sat down next to me but they didn't say a word. Finally, they poked me and I looked up. It was Atilea.

"Hey..." she said quietly. "It's been awhile since we've had a talk."

"Yeah..." I replied, wondering if I should tell her about my vision.

"So... I want to tell you the truth." Atilea said quietly and I felt surprised. "Why I've been not telling you guys something."

"Well?" I asked.

"The truth is, I'm dating Chaz." Atilea muttered. "That's why I've been sneaking around and Chaz has been nice to you."

"You and Chaz?" I said. "Let me get this straight, _you're_ dating _Chaz_."

Atilea nodded and I smiled before playfully punching her arm.

"I'm happy for you then Atilea." I said grinning.

One mystery cleared!

"So, do you want to tell me anything?" Atilea asked.

"Yeah... do you know anything about visions?" I asked.

"Yes. Most psychic abilities appear during the teenage years or younger. Some have been false, others real." Atilea replied.

Thank you so much for being a bookworm Atilea!

"And what happens if you dream about things that have already occured?" I asked.

"That's the first sign of being psychic." Atilea said smiling.

My dream about Araina! Oh man... I _am_ going into a supernatural phase!

"What about a sudden sharp pain in the head and a vision?" I said shivering.

"That proves that you are truly psychic." Atilea replied. "Why are you asking these questions Jolie?"

"Because..." I said biting my bottom lip. "I think I'm psychic."

"Those things happened to you?" Atilea exclaimed.

I nodded and bit my lip harder.

"Now I'm feeling really nervous about the first vision I saw outside of my dream." I admitted softly. "I think Mindy's going to try to kiss Syrus at the dance..."

"This is serious." Atilea replied.

"I know it..." I began but I froze. The pain returned and another vision flashed before my eyes. This time was of Lindsey falling and getting hurt at the dance. I unfroze and Atilea looked shocked. I shook my head. I felt confused. "What?"

"You got this look on your face!" she whispered. "What did you see?"

"How do you know I had a vision?" I demanded.

"Just tell me what you saw?" Atilea said firmly.

"Lindsey's going to fall tonight at the dance and get hurt." I replied.

"My friend is a psychic..." Atilea muttered.

"You can't tell anyone." I said hastily. "Everyone already thinks of me as weird, I don't need another reason."

"Okay..." Atilea agreed. "I know how you feel... I really do..."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A/N: This is coming along great! And I'm not getting stuck either! Hey, Happy Almost Birthday Dylan and Cole! 14 here you guys come! (If you can't tell, I'm talking to Dylan and Cole Sprouse...) Hope you guys review!

Atilea


	10. Chapter 10

A Crush I Have

By: Atilea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Chapter 10

While I was trying not to vomit everywhere, Syrus was having some emotional stress because of my letter...

"Who can it be?!" Syrus yelled to the ceiling in time for Jaden to enter the dorm.

"What's up?" Jaden asked at once.

Syrus hit his head on the desk, "This whole Silent Magician Girl ordeal..."

"Oh..." Jaden smiled, causing Syrus to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Worry no more, little dude. I know who is SMG."

"REALLY?!" Syrus hugged Jaden repeatedly. "THANK YOU SO MUCH JAY!"

"Enough with the hugging!" Jaden laughed. "And it's obviously the girl you've been crushing on for, like, ever."

Syrus turned red, "How'd you know?"

"Denial." Jaden smirked. "At least you're going to the dance with her..."

"True..." muttered Syrus. "But what if she doesn't feel the same?"

Jaden looked over and read the letter again, a sparkling in his brown eyes.

"Trust me, she does..." Jaden whispered...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"This dance is totally gonna rule." Atilea smiled as she examined her outfit in the mirror.

She was wearing a pair of orange boots like Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's, a black skirt, a black tank top with a light orange spagehti strapped top over it, and her delicate chocolate brown haired had been cut pixie style. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Where's Izza?" I asked.

Atilea rolled her bright green eyes, "Where do you think?"

"Out with Hayley and Lindesy..." I sighed.

I sat down at our vanity table and Atilea (volunteeringly) came up behind me and started to brush my wavy brown hair and pull it back into a genie-like ponytail ontop of my head. My green eyes with flecks of silver sparkled as they caught the light and I examined my famous cities outfit. It looked great.

"Knock, knock." a voice teased and Atilea and I turned to see Tyler standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Wow, Jolie, you look nice."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Hey, Ty. What's up?" Atilea asked.

Tyler shifted his feet, "Remember Julie Henders from Camp Werecat?"

Atilea nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Tyler stepped aside to reveal a pretty Chinese-American girl with almond eyes and long flowing raven hair. She shyly smiled as Atilea's eyes widened and she let out a squeal before pulling Julie into a huge lungcrushing hug.

"Ati! It's been so long!" Julie exclaimed.

Violet turned and went back into the bathroom with a whip of her tail. Tyler blushed when I pointed at him and Julie and mouthed 'What the? Old girlfriend?' and he nodded. I smirked as I saw Julie's outfit. A pair of knee high black boots, a white kneelength skirt, and a hot pink off-the-shoulder top. Tyler, little Mr. Perfect, was wearing a tux! I had to force myself not to burst into giggles. Izzaliza, Lindsey, and Hayley finally entered the dorm, dropped their stuff, and stared at Julie in amazement. (Lindsey had met Julie at computer camp. Don't ask...)

"OMG!" They all shrieked before the hugging all started once more.

Tyler tried making a break for it, "No ya don't little cuz!"

Izzaliza pulled him into the hug and I noticed Hayley was wearing a skater outfit with her Star Wars jacket. Izzaliza in a pair of cherry red capri pants, a white haulter top, and a red beree with Reeboks. Lindsey, a pale blue dress splashed with hawiian print and flipflops. I watched my friends and smiled, not knowing that night would change my life forever...

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

The dance was well... chaotic. Lemme backtrack some...

"Wanna dance?" Syrus asked me as soon as the music started. (Comalies by Lacuna Coil).

"Sure," I said nervously and he pulled me onto the dancefloor.

"May we welcome, The Werecats!" Chancellor Shephard exclaimed.

"WOOT!" Jaden cried, making people stare at our group.

Atilea, Izzaliza, and Julie walked on stage. Julie on drums, Izzaliza on bass, and Atilea on guitar.

A/N: I now know that songfics are banned, but in my first fanfic, Camp Horror, the girls were in an amateur band. Playing songs by a variety of artists. So, even if this is illegal, I must add this part to my story. So Disclaimer: I don't own any songs I mention. (Oh, and thx SF4E for getting me stuck on Lacuna Coil! GRR!)

The Werecats broke straight into 'Humane' by Lacuna Coil. Syrus and I began to dance at once, moving quickly like at the Pre-Dance. (By the way, I nearly hugged Lex to death for taking the blame...) Syrus seemed to be staring at me oddly with his grey eyes and I felt my cheeks growing warmer more than once. When they started 'Aeon', I sang along under my breath and Syrus stared admirly at me for some strange reason. The next thing I knew, he had slipped a letter into my hands.

"What's this?" I dared to whisper.

"I know who you are..." Syrus said in a soft voice that sent a chill up my spine. "Silent Magician Girl..."

"But, how-" I began, Syrus cut me off by placing a finger to my lips.

I began to tremble as his eyes closed and he brought his lips towards mine. I had always imagined my first kiss with Syrus, but I never expected it to happen in the middle of a dance. I slowly closed my eyes when his lips were a whisper away from mine. I heard his voice with the sound of 'The Ghost Woman and the Hunter'.

"I feel the same..." Syrus whispered before gently pressing his lips against mine.

My first thoughts?

_OMG! MY FIRST KISS WITH SYRUS TRUESDALE?! THE GUY I'VE BEEN HOPELESSLY MADLY IN LOVE WITH SINCE SECOND GRADE! LIKES ME! OH, MY, LORD! _

He pulled away and I opened my eyes to find myself staring into his. Surprisingly, my face wasn't warm nor did I feel like vomiting. Syrus took my hand and slipped a bracelet on my wrist.

"I got this for you." Syrus continued. "I want you to be something more..."

"Me too." I said softly.

My lips met his again and I heard noises from all around me as everyone suddenly faded back into reality. The Werecats were singing 'Unspoken' at the time.

"Go Sy!" Bastion, Chaz, and Jaden all applauded.

"Way to go, Bro." Zane said from our right.

"This is SO cute!" Alexis and Hayley both sighed.

"Her first kiss! How sweet!" Atilea accidently shrieked into the microphone.

She was really embarrassed when everyone (including Julie and Izza) began to staring at her.

Tyler spoke up, "Let's give these two some credit!"

"WHAT?!" Syrus and I quickly backed out of the dance and laughed once we were outside.

I giggled, "Geez, they act like they've never seen people in love before."

Syrus smiled at me, "Jolie?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"How long?" Syrus asked quietly.

"Since second grade..." I admitted.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner..." Syrus whispered.

I took his hand, lacing my fingers through his. I closed my eyes slowly.

"You're forgiven." I said gently in his ear. "I want us to never part..."

"As you wish..." Syrus whispered before he kissed me deeply.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A/N: I HAVE FINSIHED! Sorry it took my so long. I just got to a computer. Well, please R&R! And the sequel is soon! Promise! Bye!

Atilea


End file.
